Super Mario 64 DS
|genre = Platform |modes = Single player, Multiplayer |ratings = |platforms = Nintendo DS |manual = |media = |requirements = |input = |pregame = |nxtgame = }} Super Mario 64 DS is a game from the Super Mario series for the handheld game system Nintendo DS. The game is a remake of the game Super Mario 64 for the Nintendo 64 console. It features a 3D environment, like Super Mario 64, but unlike Super Mario 64; the player can collect up to 150 stars, and Mario is not the only playable character, as Yoshi, Luigi, and Wario also join the adventure to rescue Princess Peach from the hands of Bowser. The game also runs at a better quality than the original. Other new features within include a multi-player VS. Mode,where up to four players can play simultaneously on each Nintendo DS connected together locally; mini-games to play on each hero, and new additions to the story mode such as new missions and levels. The games Super Mario 64 and Super Mario 64 DS are both on 64-bit consoles. Story Peach sends Mario a letter so that he may come to the castle as she baked him a piece of cake. Then, a Lakitu Bro. flies around Peach's Castle giving the player a view of the terrain along with Yoshi snoozing on the roof. Suddenly, a pipe comes up from the ground and out jumps Mario. Mario turns around and two more pipes rise up, holding Luigi and Wario inside as they somehow managed to read the letter as well. When Luigi accidentally caused a fight, they fight for a while until all three bump into each other. Then, both Mario and Luigi look at Wario who strikes a pose, showing his muscles and points to the castle. They then go to the castle for the cake. , Luigi and Wario at the intro screen.]] Later on, the Lakitu Bro. wakes up Yoshi by taking him off the castle and onto the ground. He then wakes Yoshi up by popping his snooze bubble. He shows his concern to Yoshi that Mario has not yet returned and that Yoshi should go check to see where he is. As Yoshi tries to enter the castle, the Lakitu Bro. told him that the doors are apparently locked. He tells Yoshi that he saw a Rabbit holding the key to opening the door. Yoshi then goes along, chases the rabbit in the mazes and collects the key from him once the Rabbit is caught. According to the Toad in the foyer, Mario, Luigi and Wario all went to Bob-omb Battlefield to collect Power Stars after hearing that Peach was recently again kidnapped by Bowser. Goomboss, King Boo, and Chief Chilly then were all sent out to capture the three Bros. The Goomboss held Mario captive, King Boo held Luigi and Chief Chilly held Wario. Gameplay Gameplay of Super Mario 64 DS is fairly similar to the original Nintendo 64 version of the game. Mario (and now Luigi, Wario and Yoshi) jump through a series of paintings and walls to gather stars to defeat Bowser. Power Stars The game features worlds which the player can access by jumping through paintings in different rooms inside the castle. Each world has seven Power Stars (there were six in the original Nintendo 64 version of the game) and a 100 coin star which need to be collected by completing goals. There are a total of 150 Power Stars in the game to be unlocked (there were only 120 in the original game). Power Ups Unlike the original game, there are no Wing, Vanish, and Metal caps, until you unlock Mario, Luigi, or Wario ( in that order) or pick up one of their caps. They instead are replaced with Power Flowers. Additionally, all of the ! blocks (but the yellow one) have been replaced with a red ? block, which is activated through the ? switch where what would be in the original game the Tower of the Wing Cap (Switch?) The other two ! switches are gone and their areas instead contain extra Power Stars or only The Wing Cap remained, while the other two switches! were removed Characters The player begins as Yoshi, but after some progression, the player may unlock Mario. After collecting 8 Power Stars, the player may go into the Character Selection Room, go through the center door, where there will me another door with the number 8 on. Go through that door, and jump into the portrait of Mario. Once you've beat the Goomboss, you receive the key to Mario's Door. Go to the Character Selection room to open Mario's door to play as Mario. To unlock Luigi, you must be Mario. Go to Big Boo's Haunt, after 15 stars, by defeating the largest boo in the courtyard, then jump up to the second floor, and go into the door on the far right. In the room go to the bottom left corner. Take the Power Flower, and float up to another floor. Go through that door. Now, jump into the picture of Luigi. You should be on a roundabout. Choose the door you go by listening the voice of Big Boo and where it comes from. If you choose the wrong door, the level restarts. After the maze, there is a room with a long bridge, where the bricks fall of. Run across the bridge, and go up the elevators. Jump into the hole at the top. Defeat King Boo, and take Luigi's Key. Go to the Character Selection Room, and go through Luigi's door. You may now play as Luigi. To unlock Wario, you must be Luigi. Go into the Mirror Room, after getting 31 stars and defeating Bowser In The Fire Sea and pick up a power flower with Luigi, and go through the mirror, and jump into the portrait of Wario. Just go through the course, as you would go through a normal course, and jump into the hole in the ice, at the end. Battle Chief Chill, like you battled the Bully. Once you've beaten Chief Chill, take Wario's Key, and go to the Character Selection Room. Go through Warios door. You can now play as Wario. If you want to go back to Yoshi at any time, just go through the door of the character you're using. Mario's Special Abilities Mario's stats are as follows: Attack: ** Jump: ** Speed: ** Swim: ** Mario's special ability is the Wall Kick. If there is a perfectly flat wall, jump at the wall, and as soon as he touches the wall jump again. If done correctly he will kick the wall, and reach a great height. The Wall Kick is very useful to reach large heights. Of the four he's the most balance with all his stats being 2/3. Also, when Mario grabs a Power Flower, he turns into Balloon Mario. Balloon Mario may float. He gets higher and higher the more you press B. You may steer Mario in balloon form using the control pad. Also, sometimes, when Mario hits a ? Block, there's a chance a feather will fall. You will turn into Wing Mario. If you triple jump, you will start flying. You may reach high places as Wing Mario. To stop flying, Ground Pound. Other characters can fly in VS. Mode. Yoshi's Special Abilities Yoshi's stats are as follows: Attack: Jump: *** Speed: ** Swim: ** Yoshi's special ability is swallowing. He may swallow small enemies, like Goombas. He may also swallow small objects, like Small Boxes. While having swallowed an item or an enemy, Yoshi can make an egg out of it and then throw it (this doesn't work with all items or enemies). Yoshi can also swallow Fire, and breathe it back out. Also Yoshi may Flutter Kick by holding B while Jumping. He has the highest jump of the four and features average speed and swimming. However, Yoshi can't punch and kick, can't defeat boos and his ground pound isn't strong enough to break brick blocks, which is why he has the lowest attack stat of the four. When Yoshi gets a Power Flower, he may breathe fire by pressing A. Luigi's Special Abilities Luigi's stats are as follows: Attack: * Speed: *** Jump: *** Swim: *** Luigi's can Spin Jump. When Luigi crouches, jump, and he reaches a great height. He also falls very slowly. Luigi may also flutter, but not as high as Yoshi. Hold B when jumping to flutter. Also when Luigi is running, if he goes to the water, he may run on it for a small period of time. He's the fastest runner and best swimmer, and best jumping. His scuttle his similar to Yoshi's flutter kick. When Luigi gets a Power Flower, he turns invisible, for a short period of time, like Mario after wearing a Vanish cap in the original game. When Luigi is invisible he may run through most enemies, and go through a few walls. Wario's Special Abilities Wario's stats are as follows: Attack: *** Speed: * Jump: * Swim: * Wario can break most objects, including the Black Metal ones and rolling rocks and big steeliness by punching, like normal. Wario may also spin stunned opponents in VS mode, by Punching them, and picking them up, by pressing A next to them. Then, you may make a circular motion using the Control Pad to swing them and press A throw them. He can also grab and throw signs, and ground pound them once. Wario is the strongest, but has the lowest jump, is the slowest out of all, and is the worst at swimming. When Wario gets a Power Flower, he turns into Metal Wario, like Mario turns into Metal Mario after wearing a Metal Cap in the original game. Wario may then run in lava and go to the bottom of the water and allow Wario to walk underwater without the risk of drowning, being burned or hurt by enemies. Mini-games Mini-games are also a part of Super Mario 64 DS. More mini-games can be unlocked by catching rabbits. The player can play mini-games in the Rec. Room. Trivia *Most of the mini-games from this game are reused in New Super Mario Bros. and have multiplayer. *Ironically, it is called Super Mario 64 "DS", like it is for both Nintendo 64 and DS. *It was theorised that Waluigi was going to be added to this game, but this was later proven false, similar to rumors about Luigi being in the original game. *King Boo claims to be Big Boo. Gallery Boxarts and Logos File:Super Mario 64 DS - Japanese Boxart.png|The Japanese Boxart for Super Mario 64 DS. File:Logo - Super Mario 64 DS.png|The logo for Super Mario 64 DS. Characters File:Yoshi Artwork - Super Mario 64 DS.png|Yoshi File:Mario64DS.PNG|Mario File:Luigi Artwork - Super Mario 64 DS.png|Luigi File:Wario64DS.PNG|Wario File:Bowser SM64DS.png|Bowser File:YoshiwithMarioHat.png|Yoshi with Mario's hat. File:MWLYDSBuddyArt.png|The four playable characters together. 12super-mario-64-ds-princess-peach.png|Princess Peach External links * Super Mario 64 DS at GameSpot * Super Mario 64 DS article at Wikipedia Category:Super Mario series Category:Super Mario 64 Category:Nintendo DS games Category:2004 games